my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Pierce
Real Name: Donald Pierce *'Aliases:' White Bishop, White King, Cyclops *'Relatives:' **Waltham Pierce (ancestor, deceased) **Anton Pierce (ancestor, deceased) **Justin Pierce (nephew, deceased) **Elsie Dee (creation) **Albert (creation) *'Affiliation:' Formerly Human Council (controlled via the Techno-Organic Virus by Bastion), Purifiers, Young X-Men (as Cyclops), Reavers, Hellfire Club *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Utopia; New York City; Cooterman's Creek *'Identity:' No Dual Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Industrialist, subversive *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 220 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blond *'Unusual Features:' Pierce has replaced most of his organic tissue over the years with advanced cybernetics *'Origin:' Cyborg infected by the Techno-Organic Virus *'Universe:' Earth-616 Powers and Abilities Donald Pierce is an ordinary human and possesses no inherent superhuman attributes. However, he does currently possess them due to cybernetic augmentation. Cybernetics: Nearly all of Donald Pierce's organic tissue has been replaced with highly advanced cybernetics constructed of a light-weight metal alloy that functions in much the same way as his organic tissue once did, only vastly more efficient. Originally, only Pierce's arms and legs were replaced with cybernetic limbs, yet Pierce has steadily replaced his organic tissues over the years with cybernetics, adding upgraded technology to his body when needed. *''Superhuman Strength:'' The musculature of Pierce's upper and lower body has been replaced with highly advanced hydraulics that are many times stronger than his organic tissue was. At peak operating efficiency, Pierce possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 10 tons. *''Superhuman Speed:'' As in the case of physical strength, the advanced hydraulics of Pierce's cybernetics enable him to run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Pierce's advanced hydraulics enable him to exert his body physically for much longer periods of time than an normal human. While they don't produce fatigue toxins like human muscles, the hydraulics are susceptible to wear and tear if he exerts himself for too long. At peak capacity, Pierce can exert himself physically for up to 24 hours before the overall efficiency of his hydraulic systems begins to sustain damage without Pierce stopping to rest and repair any damage. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The light metal alloy that makes up most of Pierce's body is much more resistant to physical injury than the organic tissue of a normal human. Pierce's cybernetic body can withstand powerful impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to extreme temperatures, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Pierce's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Pierce's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Psionic Resistance:'' Over the years, Pierce has added various technologies to his organic brain tissue that enables him to revert telepathic assaults back to the person they originate from, at least to a certain degree. Exceptionally powerful telepaths however, such as Charles Xavier or Jean Grey, have proven resistant to this ability and have successfully assaulted Pierce's mind. Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Inhuman Appearance